l'ordinateur a konoha
by namine01
Summary: l'ordinateur et a fond chez les ados ils vont sur le site de konoha pour parler et mettre à jour sur ce qu'il font comme facebook et ils parlent de beaucoup de chose
1. le restaurant

_L'ordinateur à Konoha_

_Chapitre 1_

_Le restaurant_

_Les personnage ne m'appartienne pas_

_Résume: l'ordinateur est devenue connu à Konoha le site préfère des ados le Konoha site. Il parle mode mobile_

_C'est facebook mode Konoha bonne lecture. _

_Naruto: Sasuke tu fais quoi ce soir?_

_Sasuke: Ça dépend je crois que je vais sortir manger des nouille_

_Naruto: Tu sais mettre ton profil a jour pour dire que tu vas manger_

_Sasuke: oui et toi?_

_Naruto: Oui met a jour ton profil _

_Sasuke: Je le ferais si tu n me soule pas _

_Kiba: Vous foutez quoi?_

_Naruto: J'attend que sas mettent sans profil à jour _

_Kiba: je vais voir son profil _

_Naruto: Dac t'as pas répondu tu peux venir aux resto pour allez mangez des nouilles_

_Kiba: Je crois pas que je pourrais mais demande a Sasuke _

_Naruto:j'essayer de lui demander sauf qu'il m a dit qu il allait peut être au resto _

_Kiba:Dac redemande lui_

_Sasuke:Me demander quoi?_

_Naruto: Tu as dis que tu allais au resto puis je y allais avec toi?_

_Sasuke:Si tu veux _

_Naruto: Sakura ne sais pas connecté_

_Sasuke: Je crois qu'elle n' ait pas très en forme _

_Neji: Hinata est chez Sakura elle ne pourra pas se connecter non plus_

_Gaara:Salut Naruto est co? _

_Naruto: On m'a demander?_

_Gaara: joue pas avec moi,il parait que tu veux manger des nouille au resto tu veux que je t'accompagne?_

_Naruto:Sasuke viendra avec nous _

_Gaara: Dac _

_Sasuke:on se dit rendez vous a quelle heure?_

_Naruto:a 19 heure_

_Sasuke: non je vais pas avoir faim 20 heure _

_Naruto: 20 heure c' est trop tard _

_Gaara: 19 heure 30 _

_Sasuke: oui bon dac_

_Naruto: Ne soyez pas au retard _

_Sasuke : c'est toi qui dit ça t'a intérêt à être mignon alors_

_Gaara: bon calmez vous_

_Naruto:Kiba et neji se sont déco _

_Gaara: ils sont peut être allez voir Sakura et hinata en pyjama_

_Naruto:Elles font une pyjama party sont nous _

_Sasuke: Je sens que tu vas avoir une idée stupide_

_Naruto: On va s'incruster _

_Gaara: Désoler je me déco_

_Sasuke: bon a toute à l'heure_

_Naruto:Tu veux pas venir avec nous ?_

_Gaara :Non!_

_Naruto: pas grave _

_Sasuke: Bon c'est l'heure d'aller se préparer si je te vois encore co Naruto tu vas passer un mauvais quart d'heure_

_Naruto: Je reste co pour pouvoir mettre une photo de ma tenue_

_Gaara : en faite je vais rester co_

_Sasuke: Gaara tu veux profiter de la photo_

_Gaara : en peut dire ça comme ça :p_

_Naruto: C'est quoi ça _

_Sakura: Coucou vous faîtes quoi?_

_Sasuke: Naruto veut poster une photo de comment il va être habiller pour le resto_

_Sakura: Je me suis co au bon moment _

_Gaara :On peut dire ça comme ça :D_

_Naruto: Ça y est j'ai déjà poster_

_Sakura: je vais voir ça si je ne reviens pas c'est que je suis morte_

_Gaara: Moi aussi_

_Sasuke: Moi je ne vais pas mourir pour une image _


	2. la petite amie de kiba

_l'ordinateur à Konoha _

_Chapitre 2 _

_La petite amie de kiba_

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas_

_Naruto: Sasuke t'es co?_

_Sasuke: Naruto je suis toujours co_

_Naruto: Sasuke tu répond jamais au message que je t'envoie c'est pas drôle_

_Sasuke: t'a qu'a pas m'envoyer des chaîne c'est très nul _

_Naruto: oui sauf que c'est moi qui les écrit donc ça me vexe_

_Sasuke: C'est bien ça le problème c'est toi qui les écrit donc c'est pas drôle_

_Naruto: Sakura fait quoi aujourd'hui?_

_Sasuke: Je crois qu'elle faisait les courses regarde sur son profil_

_Naruto: Oui tu a raison elle fait ses courses d'habitude elle l'ait fait a 18 heure du soir?_

_Sasuke: Oui le problème y a des réduction avant 18 heure_

_Naruto: c'est quoi comme vente?_

_Sasuke: Toute les vente _

_Naruto: Tu n'y va pas?_

_Sasuke: J'ai autre chose a faire _

_Naruto: Tien Kiba c'est co _

_Sasuke: Il a mis son profil a jour _

_Naruto : mouais c'est bizarre il est plutôt pas du genre a mettre son profil a jour _

_Sasuke: Tu devrais pas voir son profil car il est tomber amoureux de quelqu'un _

_Naruto: De qui?_

_Sasuke: C'est pas marquer _

_Naruto: Il a un rendez-vous ce soir au restaurant chinois _

_Sasuke: C'est pas son genre_

_Naruto: C'est sûr en devrait aller a son rendez-vous _

_Sasuke: Il ne parle pas c'est bizarre_

_Naruto: Kiba tu fais koi?_

_Kiba: Heu je suis avec ma petite amie_

_Naruto : C'est qui?_

_Sasuke: Marque qui c'est sur ton profil _

_Kiba : c'est bon allez voir sur mon profil_

_Naruto: hum t'a pas marquer qu c'est t'a juste marquer c'est pas vos affaire_

_Sasuke: Pourquoi on n'a pas droit de savoir _

_Kiba: Réponse 1 je n ai pas marquer qui c'était car sinon vous alliez pas me foutre la paix et réponse 2 même réponse que la 1_

_Sasuke: Tu vas bien nous le dire un jour_

_Kiba : même pas en rêve je déco vous me soulez grave_

_Naruto: Bye_

_Sasuke: Naruto alors c'est qui sa petite ami __J_

_Naruto: Je ne sais pas __L_

_Sasuke : Sois content pour lui __J_

_Naruto : oui c'est vrai __J__ on se fait un restaurant ce soir_

_Sasuke: je connais tes intentions tu veux aller voir c'est qui ?_

_Naruto: tu est très intelligent alors ce soir à 20 heure_

_Sasuke: J'y serais mais c'est toi qui paye _

_Naruto: Dac_

_Voila la suite demain matin _

_**Une petite review s'il vous plait **_

_**Vous verrez qui est la petite amie de Kiba **_

_**Il faut deviner **__**J**__** à bientôt **_


	3. Hinata est amoureuse

_L'ordinateur à Konoha _

_Chapitre 3_

_Hinata est amoureuse_

_Désoler pour le retard_

_Les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas_

_Naruto: Je n'y crois pas Kiba et sont amoureuse n'était pas au resto_

_Sasuke: On c'est fait avoir _

_Naruto: Oui tien Hinata a mis son profil à jour_

_Sasuke: Elle aussi est amoureuse._

_Tu pense que je pense_

_Naruto: Non je ne vois pas_

_Sasuke: je crois que hinata et Kiba sont amoureux _

_Naruto: Impossible _

_Sasuke: Hier elle aussi était au resto donc 1 chance sur 2 que ça ne soit pas elle _

_Naruto: peut être quelle y ait allez avec Sakura_

_Sasuke: Mouais non aucune chance _

_Naruto: Pourquoi?_

_Sasuke: Elle aurait poster des image comme d'habitude _

_Naruto: Peut être qu'elle avait pas son appareil photo_

_Sasuke: Tu cherche toujours un truc demande à Sakura elle est co_

_Naruto: Sakura hier soir es-tu aller au resto?_

_Sakura: Oui avec Hinata et Kiba _

_Sasuke: Est-ce qu'ils sont amoureux?_

_Naruto: Dit tous_

_Sakura: Euh je crois que oui il se tenait la main il lui a offert une peluche _

_Naruto: était-elle grosse?_

_Sakura: Oui c'était un ours _

_Sasuke: C'est que j'arrête pas de lui dire elle est amoureuse de Kiba_

_Sakura: Oui hier soir je vous ai vue au restaurant _

_Naruto: Ah bon pourtant on vous avez pas vu_

_Sakura: c'est normale dès qu'on vous as vu on n'est aller dans un notre resto_

_Sasuke: T'avais dis qu'on n'était arriver trop tôt _

_Naruto: 20 heure tu trouve que c'est trop tôt _

_Sasuke: 19 heure 30 et tu t'es endormie après avoir manger toute les nouilles j'ai du te ramener chez toi _

_Naruto: Merci mais je n'ai pas demander que tu me ramène _

_Sakura: Ce soir les amoureux vont au resto à 19 heure donc allez y à 19 heure 15 et discrétion ce sera meilleur _

_Naruto: Merci Sakura_

_Sasuke: hors de question pas cette fois ça sera sans moi_

_Naruto: aller au resto manger autre chose que des nouille _

_Sasuke: C'est toi qui paye et ne fais pas comme hier dac?_

_Naruto: Dac _

_Sakura: Je vous accompagnerais jusqu'au resto et je vous laisserais après pour que vous voyais les deux amoureux_

_**Voila troisième chapitre j'ai penser que Kiba hinata faisaient un beau couple quoi bon maintenant Est-ce vrai ou est un mensonge créer par Sakura vous le verrais dans le prochain chapitre **_

_**Et une petite review s'il vous plait **_


	4. le rendez-vous d'hier soir

_L'ordinateur à Konoha_

_Chapitre 4_

_Le rendez-vous d'hier_

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas_

_Naruto: Je crois qu'hier c'était le pire d'est rendez-vous_

_Sasuke: Ça fait toujours quand t'es bourrées!_

_Naruto: Dis moi qu'Est-ce qui c'est passée_

_Sasuke: Tu vas savoir vraiment?_

_Naruto: Oui_

_Sasuke: Bon t'as bu 3 verre t'as commencé a dire que t'était le meilleur et que hinata c'était pas pour toi elle est fait pour aller avec Kiba _

_Naruto: Je n'aurais jamais fais ça_

_Sasuke: Tu étais bourrée. T'étais sur l'influence de l'alcool _

_Naruto: Même je n'aurai jamais fais ça_

_Sasuke: Je peux reprendre le rendez-vous d'hier soir qui était le pire?_

_Naruto: Va-y je t'arrêterai en cas de problème _

_Sasuke: T'as monter sur le bar et ta crier je n'ai pas besoin d'hinata pour faire mon bonheur j'ai Sasuke._

_Naruto: pas possible je ne suis pas gay _

_Sasuke: ça serait avoir car après être monter sur le bar tu m'as embrasser _

_Naruto: Ça c'est pas possible_

_Sasuke: va voir ton profil t'est rentrée t'a mit une photo de nous deux en train de s'embrasser _

_Naruto: Je ne suis pas gay en plus je peux plus l'enlever car j'ai mis un mot de passe si je veux l'effacer_

_Sasuke: Bon maintenant on sait que t'es gay _

_Naruto: Toi aussi ça veut dire _

_Sasuke: Ça me dérange pas du tout _

_Naruto: Bon je suis peut être un peu amoureux de toi c'est comme même désastreux _

_Sasuke: Pas grave _

_Naruto: Je vais mettre en couple _

_Sasuke: Bon bah moi aussi ça veut dire_

_Sakura: Coucou alors Sasuke et Naruto vous aussi vous avez des petite amie_

_Naruto: Je sors avec Sasuke_

_Sakura: Je reste sans voix _

_Sasuke: Depuis hier soir on n'est en couple _

_Sakura: Dac c'est pour ça qu'hier soir je ne vous ai pas vu co vous étiez a votre rendez-vous qui a du bien se passer_

_Naruto: Pas du tout j'étais droguer _

_Sakura: Ah choquant tu t'es pas droguer depuis la dernière fois ou hinata était avec Neji et t'a compris que c'était son cousin_

_Sasuke: Oui c'était Mdr _

_Sakura: Mouais c'est moi qui du me le prendre et le ramener_

_Sasuke: c'est pour ça que c'est drôle car d'habitude c'est moi._

_Sakura: Ouais ça c'est vrai après t'es son petit ami_

_Sakura: Malin_

_Naruto: Mouais mon ordi bug_

_Sasuke: T'as pas vu tout nos message donc_

_Naruto: Oui_

_Sakura: Mdr On n'a pas vu qu'il était absent depuis tout se temps_

_Naruto: Sasuke tu viens chez moi ce soir?_

_Sasuke: Ça dépend si tu fais la cuisine?_

_Naruto: Si tu viens chez moi c'est parce que j'ai fait la cuisine _

_Sasuke: bon allez à toute a l'heure je deco pour me préparer._

_Naruto: Dac à toute bon moi aussi je déco_

_Sakura : Ça y est j'ai plus d'ami bon bah je deco moi aussi _

* * *

_Voila une fin assez marante _

_Ne pas se droguer sinon vous finissez comme Naruto à ne plus savoir ce vous avez fait hier soir au rendez-vous voila à bientôt _

_Petite review pour des petites infos pour m'aider. Désoler pour les fautes si vous en avez vu beaucoup j'en suis désoler. _


	5. les crêpes

L'ordinateur a konoha

Les crêpes

Chapitre 5

* * *

_Sasuke : coucou aujourd'hui je suis de bonne humeur_

_Naruto : Eh ! Bah tien moi je suis malade !_

_Sasuke : et bien bonne chance t'a de la fièvre._

_Naruto : je crois que oui !_

_Sasuke : tu crois ou tu es sur _

_Naruto : attend je vais voir_

_Sasuke : eh bas dit donc j'ai le temps de manger ma crêpe _

_Naruto : quoi une crêpe donne en moi !_

_Sasuke : bon je viendrais ce soir avec des crêpes_

_Naruto : tu n ai pas si mauvais qu'on le dit_

_Sasuke : mouais tu crois ca _

_Naruto : oui !_

_Sasuke : bon bah je ne viendrais pas _

_Naruto : tu n'auras pas mon chocolat fondue au caramel glissant de chantilly_

_Sasuke : ouf je n'aurai pas à manger ce truc super dégueulasse_

_Naruto : t'inquiète tu vas être obligé si tu ne me donne pas la crêpe vite_

_Sasuke : tu rêve la crêpe c'est à moi_

_Naruto : sakura est co_

_Sakura : coucou cv les gens ?_

_Naruto : non je suis malade et sasuke me nargue avec sa crêpe_

_Sakura : je sais que t'es malade et je sais que sasuke a fait des crêpe mais te narguais c'est super je te mets un lol _

_Sasuke : salut sakura t'a fais quoi de ta journée_

_Sakura : simple les course et du ménage _

_Sasuke : t'a manger la crêpe que je t'ai fais_

_Naruto : tu lui fais des crêpes et pas moi ! Vais bouder_

_Sakura : oui je les ais mangées mais t'aurais pas du dire ça devant un malade !_

_Sasuke : Naruto tu vas en cours demain ?_

_Naruto : non car j'ai la gastro_

_Sakura : oui vaut mieux que tu reste chez toi_

_Kiba : coucou les gens tout va bien ?_

_Naruto : Non je suis malade j'ai la gastro, sasuke me nargue avec ses crêpe et sakura aussi et lundi pourrait pas venir en cours_

_Kiba : donc j'ai rien raté _

_Sakura : si _

_Sasuke : bon je vais amener les crêpe a Naruto_

_Naruto : merci _

_Sakura : a toute si tu te co_

_Sakura : bon je me déco je vais me laver_

_Kiba : moi je vais bouffer_

_Naruto : je suis seul bon je déco_

* * *

_Voila merci et un petit review please_

_review pour me dire et me données des idée thank you_


End file.
